FirstThirtyMinutes
FirstThirtyMinutes is an American YouTuber known for his LCPDFR and LSPDFR videos. History of FirstThirtyMinutes FirstThirtyMinutes joined YouTube in June 2011. Vehicles FTM Has Used in LSPDFR This list includes Day 1 - Day 319 Note this list does not include LSPDFR live streams. Dodge * 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in 12 videos) * 2012 - 2014 Dodge Charger (Used in 10 videos) * 2009 - 2010 Dodge Charger (Used in 3 videos) Ford * 2016 Ford Explorer (Used in 3 videos) * 2015 Ford Mustang (Used in 3 videos) * 2015 Ford Focus ST (Used in 1 video) * 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Used in 13 videos) * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Used in 10 videos) * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 35 videos) * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Used in 4 videos) Chevrolet * 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in 6 videos) * 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 4 videos) * 2015 Chevrolet Corvette z06 (Used in 1 video) * 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 4 videos) * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in 11 videos) * 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 (Used in 3 videos) * 1994 Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 1 video) * 1991 Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 1 video) * Newer Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 2 videos) * Chevrolet Camaro (Used in 2 videos) Mercedes-Benz * 2016 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT (Used in 1 video) * Mercedes-Benz Sprinter (Used in 1 video) * Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG (Used in 1 video) Bugatti *2016 Bugatti Chiron (Used in 1 video) *Bugatti Veyron (Used in 1 video) Cadillac * 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV (Used in 2 videos) GMC * GMC Savana 1500 (Used in 1 video) Peel * Peel P50 (Used in 1 video) Pagani *Pagani Zonda (Used in 1 video) BMW * BMW 525D F11 (Used in 2 videos) * BMW R1150RT (Used in 2 videos) Nissan *Nissan GTR (Used in 1 video) Subaru * Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Used in 1 video) Lamborghini * Lamborghini Aventador (Used in 4 videos) Ram * Ram 3500 (Used in 2 videos) Volvo * Volvo S60 (Used in 1 video) Based On Vehicles Vapid * Vapid Guardian (Based on the 2004-present Ford F-650) (Used in 2 videos) * Vapid Sandking XL (Based on the Ford Super Duty F-250 (Used in 2 videos) * Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 13 videos) * Vapid Police Interceptor (Based on the Ford Taurus) (Used in 3 videos) Bravado * Bravado Gresley (Based on the 2011-2014 Dodge Durango) (Used in 2 videos) * Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (used in 5 videos) * Bravado Bison (Based on the Ram 1500) (Used in 2 videos) * Bravado Gauntlet (Based on the 2008-2013 Dodge Challenger) (Used in 1 video) Nagasaki * Nagasaki Blazer (Based on the 2012 Yamaha YFZ450) (Used in 2 videos) Shitzu * Shitzu Hakuchou (Based on the 2008–present Suzuki Hayabusa) (Used in 4 videos) Western * Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Used in 3 videos) Cheval * Cheval Fugitive (Based on the Holden Caprice) (Used in 1 video) Declasse * Declasse Rancher XL (Based on the 1973-1991 Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 2 videos) Buffalo * Buffalo Washington (Based on the 2003-2011 Lincoln Town Car) (Used in 1 video) Canis * Canis Mesa (Based on the Jeep Wrangler) (Used in 2 videos) Pegassi * Pegassi Zentorno (Based on the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento) (Used in 1 video) Dundreary * Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 3 videos) Brute * Brute Police Riot (Based on the Lenco Bear) (Used in 2 videos) Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers